Document managing systems in which a device capable of reading a document through a local area network (LAN), a server for management of documents, a printer and a client such as a personal computer (PC) for use with the device and so on are connected to each other are constructed in offices, etc. In such document managing systems, when an instruction to print a document is provided from a client, a print settings window for setting various print setting items is displayed on the client, and settings of the various setting items are made while viewing the print setting window. In such a print setting window, setting items are uniformly arranged and no function has been provided to enable a user to change and modify the layout of the print settings window according to various requirements, for example, according to whether or not a folder to be printed includes a document or what the contents of the document are.
A method of limiting setting items with respect to each of users by storing for each user information as to whether or not each setting item in a print settings window will be displayed for the user is known. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-133392 discloses such a method.
On the other hand, there has been a demand for a document managing system designed to improve the efficiency of user operations by enabling a print settings window to be changed with respect to each of documents, each of folders in which the documents are registered, or each of work flow processes in which the documents are processed, when the print settings window is displayed.